


always a space in my heart

by honeysun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not proofread at all, adora just woke up, catra went to therapy, catradora, coffee and kisses, finally get to hold each other, i did this instead of a paper ha ha, let me know if you want more, my roommates au, separated for years and find themselves back as roommates, soft, still getting used to this, there's way more to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysun/pseuds/honeysun
Summary: Adora and Catra find themselves as roommates again after years of being apart. But everything's a little different now that they're... home.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	always a space in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a roommates au this part of where they end up living in a little house together, but I just wanted to put this out in the world and share the warm feeling I felt when I wrote it. I listened to Space by Biffy Clyro from their new album A LOT while writing this (often instead of working on my master's schoolwork 🙃). I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings on this! I'm going to keep working on the story. xoxo

Walking into the kitchen the morning light was strewn across the worn hardwood floors from the window over the kitchen sink. 

“Hey, Adora.”

Halting in the entrance to the kitchen, Adora stood motionless, staring. Catra leaned against the counter in an old t-shirt and her hair down around her shoulders. The light fell across the gentle slope of her collar bone, across her cheeks bones, and made her eyes bright with sun. She held a coffee in her hands, steam rising in tendrils in the sunlight. 

Adora felt warm, like she hadn’t felt in years. Catra had changed, sure, but this was… god, she’s breathtaking. Everything about her seemed radiant and so familiar and at ease in the early morning light. It was like a daydream. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Catra this relaxed, or at least, this carefree. Her brows weren’t furrowed, her shoulders weren’t tense, and she seemed to be in thought, somewhere else, before Adora walked in. 

Adora smiled softly, her thoughts all over her face. Catra cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Oh, um.. You’re just- Um, I’ll just get coffee on my way out. Sorry. “ Stumbling over her first words of the morning, throwing her thumb over her shoulder. Feeling the panic rise in her for almost ruining something so serene.

“No, what were you going to say?” Catra said harmlessly, almost playfully. 

“I just- The sun and you’re-” she rubs her eye to hide her embarrassment and cringe. “You’re just beautiful.” Slips out honestly as she drops her hand. 

Catra’s eyes widen with a small gasp. 

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to make it weird. Um- I’ll just go get ready and-” she closes her eyes in her misstep and takes a step back towards their rooms.

“No, wait-” Catra says hurriedly. Adora opens her eyes. “Stay. I’ll make coffee.”

Adora could almost feel the shift in … between them. Something changed. Like she could reach out and touch some olive branch coming from across the kitchen, illuminated by the sun. Or maybe she just wasn’t awake yet.

Catra sat her cup down and put in a coffee pod for Adora. Reaching up to grab Adora’s favorite mug, the old shirt she was wearing revealed more leg and thigh and Adora felt her heart beat in her ears. Adora was l o o k i n g. 

In this limbo state, Adora felt as if she really was in a daydream. The morning light and the smell of coffee were real, but the words coming out of Catra’s mouth and her actions were like someone else. Wasn’t there some hand movement you could do to kind of test if you were in a dream? Adora held her hand up to her face and tried to think. 

“What… are you doing?” 

Dropping her hand, she said, “Nothing. Just still waking up I guess.” I hope.

Catra seemed to hesitate by the coffee maker for a second after pouring in half and half, as she held Adora’s mug in her hands. She stills knows my coffee. 

“Hey, I uh… I wanted to apologize for last night.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I get it.” She crossed the hardwood, feeling the sunbeam wash over her in warmth. 

“No, it was out of line to say that. I shouldn’t have said it. I don’t feel that way anymore. It’s- it’s something I’m working on and I’m getting better. But it doesn’t mean what I said was okay. I don’t want to live like that anymore. And you shouldn’t have to either, you know. I just-” She held out the coffee to Adora, looking at the mug and letting out a breath. “I’m glad you’re back in my life,” a soft, huffed laugh came from under her breath. “Even if I’m really terrible at showing it.”

Adora’s hands fit around Catra’s, her thumb brushing along the knuckle of Catra’s gently. “Me too.” Adora’s voice was a little choked and her eyes were watery. “I’ve really missed you, Catra.” She sniffled. Catra felt that tingly feeling of tears pricking her nose and eyes, and quickly sat down the coffee. 

They met halfway, colliding. Adora wrapping her arms around Catra, and she wrapping her arms around Adora’s middle. It was like finally coming home. Adora rested her cheek against Catra’s hair. Catra tucked her head into the crook of Adora’s neck. They always fit together like this. It had been so long, so terribly, agonizingly long since they had been able to be this close. Just share something together. As friends, as… something more… As them. The kind of warmth they shared was their own unique kind, something only they understood. 

Catra held her tight. Adora rubbed her back in a small circle, trying to savor this feeling. She felt… whole. 

“Hey Catra…” Adora spoke softly into her hair.

“Yeah, Adora?” Her voice just a little broken, vulnerable. 

“I’m really glad you’re back in my life too.” She takes a shaky breath. “I’m glad we’re home.” She looked at the ceiling, the sunlight refracting off something crystal and sending dazzling light across the ceiling. She felt the tear fall. “I was really scared I would never see you again. And I promise, I’ll never leave you again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Catra pulled back in her arms, Adora letting hers slide down, holding Catra’s elbows. A little shakily, Catra asks “Things are a little different now, aren’t they?”

Smiling genuinely, brilliantly, Adora answers without hesitation, “Yeah, they definitely are.” Inclining her head against Catra’s. 

After a moment, she asks “Is this okay?”

Catra looks up at her. She was glowing, as if the light was coming from inside of her. She could see every color of blue in her eyes, every speck of darker blue. The gentle curve of her eyelashes. The creases near her eyes as she smiled. The shape of her lips… 

“Yes.” The word falling out of her mouth like a desperate plea. She felt weak in only the way Adora could make her feel. 

Catra lifted her hand from Adora’s waist and gently, softly traced the line of her jaw to her chin. The movement so slow that she could Adora close her eyes and inhale at her touch. Catra’s thumb slowly traced the skin below Adora’s bottom lip, causing her mouth to fall open with a faint gasp. Catra watched in fascination, a string in her stomach pulling taught with the sound. Looking up, Adora looked just as entranced as she felt. With a glance at her lips and up to her eyes, Catra asked a silent question. 

_Do you want me like I want you?_  


_Like I have always wanted you?_  


_Do you feel this too?_

In a moment, as if she had heard her silent plea, Adora nodded her head, smiling softly against Catra’s thumb. Their eyes searching each other, chests rising and falling quickly, they felt the pull between them strong and solid. 

Finally closing the space between them their lips met, hands gripping and smoothing along each others skin. Adora’s hand finds the nape of Catra’s neck and Catra leans in to deepen the kiss. Their movements gentle and languid, and absolutely desperate, despite the adrenaline in their veins. Catra grips the strong muscle of Adora’s shoulder in an effort to pull her closer and slides her arms around her neck, their bodies flush against each other. The years of tension and longing and wanting in every press of their fingers into each other’s skin, in the tilt of Adora’s chin as Catra kisses her harder, in the minute slide of Adora’s thigh between Catras’s leg. Years of wondering, years of hurt, years of longing glances and uncertainty, and all those moments in between where they almost- had this. It was like they were holding their breath all this time, and they could finally find that release.

Adora smiled into the kiss as her hand brushed Catra’s, holding it and then threading her fingers into hers. She held their clasped hands against their chests between them. As the kiss slowed, and Adora lifted her chin with a final chaste kiss, they rested their heads against each other again. Chests heaving, Catra slid her hand to grasp the nape of Adora’s neck.  


“Wow.” Adora said breathlessly, dragging out the word.

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra’s smile seeped through her words as she leaned in again, breathing in deep as Adora melted into her.


End file.
